


Robb’s Choice

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, So much angst, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Theon had dreaded this day. And now it was here.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Robb’s Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: “Can you be the one to do it?”

Theon had dreaded this day. He had dreamed it ever since his father had told him of their plans, ever since he had been trusted enough to know of Balon Greyjoy’s allies.

He had dreaded it ever since his father had told him of their deal with the Lannisters, to remove the Starks in exchange for their sovereignty.

And now Robb was dragged before them, his face bloodied and bruised, his red curls matted and darkened with blood and gore, and his blue eyes as defiantly beautiful as ever.

Theon could not look at him. There was too much shame in his heart. He loved Robb, and yet he had been one of the perpetrators of Robb’s defeat.

“The Young Wolf.” Balon cackled, “Brought low by a kraken. How ashamed you must feel for underestimating us so.”

Robb tilted his chin and turned his gaze directly to Theon, his blue eyes boring holes into his skin.

“Beating me through trickery is not honourable. I feel no shame for being beaten by a craven who hides behind his own men and false banners.”

Theon felt as if he was ten years old again, being scolded for throwing rotting fruit at Jon Snow by Ned Stark.

“You say that, and yet you are the one in chains while I am King.” Balon said in an anger that Theon had to fight not to flinch from.

“If you say so.” Robb sounded so very doubtful, and if it was anywhere else Theon thought he might have kissed him for the shade of crimson Balon turned.

“There is one more thing that must happen before my crown is secure however,” Balon crowed, his anger sated by the thought of blood being spilt, “I must send your head to Cersei Lannister, I believe her son wishes to gift it to his sister by law. I am not heartless though, tell me who do you wish to take your head? A fellow king? Or the man who betrayed you?”

Robb set his jaw but did not rise to the bait. Instead he made sure he met Theon’s eyes and spoke clearly and deliberately.

“Can you be the one to do it?”

Theon could not look away from Robb’s eyes, from the eyes of the man he loved. The man he had betrayed. The man who he had once pledged to stand beside forever. The man who was asking him to kill him.

He had no choice.

He nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
